Dogs and Thieves 50 Themes of Beka And Rosto
by LadyKnight44
Summary: Themes of Beka & Rosto. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own No Characters Or Places. Just the plots I hope )**

**1. off Duty**

The first off duty day she got during the first week of being a Provost Guard, Beka was happy to be outside. It was spring, a beautiful day, and no one was bothering her. Or at least not yet. As she walked down the streets wearing a grey thin cotton gown and her dark blonde hair neatly braided behind her, she watched as her cat Pounce ran up ahead jumping on imaginary or real foes. He caught a mouse before letting it run and then a tall, blonde man sidled up next to her. Rolling her eyes, Beka acknowledged Rosto the Piper and King of Thieves. He grinned at her.

"Off duty?" he asks and she shakes her head because Beka knows that he already knew the answer.

"You already know that I am," she smiles laughing at him. Nothing, not even he could ruin this glorious day.

"And what has put you in this fine mood? Oh wait I know. This and he kisses her soundly. She feels weak in her knees and almost decides to kiss him back but he's already left her standing in the middle of the street dazed. Off duty days just got a lot more interesting.

**2. Watch**

She was supposed to be on watch. She was, really but her thoughts were flowing through her mind like a wildfire. After her off duty day, Rosto had kissed her again. He was getting more and more serious and Beka knew that one day he would make her sit and talk to him. She was stubborn and held good to her word but Rosto wasn't just another Rusher. He was The Rouge, and maybe, maybe he did care for more then a pretty face or a warm bed. But those thoughts were disturbing.

"Cooper! Watch!" Goodwin snarled at her, and Beka grinned at her which shocked all three of them especially when she actually responded.

"I am watching," but she didn't tell them what she was watching. Or more to the point who. Because Rosto had already disappeared into the crowd and Goodwin was still rambling about how she actually responded. This was getting to be a wonderful watch.

**3. Afterwards**

Beka was walking home when Rosto appeared at her side. Was he never going to leave her alone? She decided that she liked his presence because it made her feel more protected. They walked in silence, and she realized this was the afterwards of both their works. Afterwards was when they were just Beka and Rosto. Not Dog and Thief Lord, not Cooper or The Piper. Not thief and puppy. Not even a doxy or rusher. Just Beka and Just Rosto. Both of them realized they liked the afterwards.

**4. I have Eyes Cooper**

"Cooper! Stop getting lost in those fanciful dreams of The Rouge and focus!" Goodwin snarled her voice harsh. Head jerking up, eyes wide, and completely shocked Beka stared at Goodwin. Was she a mind reader? Seeing her bewildered face Goodwin grinned wolfishly, "I have eyes Cooper, I have eyes,"

She had eyes indeed.

**5. Storms**

It was storming out. Rosto didn't care who he woke up as he threw the door to the building open and let it slam behind him. He was angry, frustrated and wanted to give up the Court of the Rouge. A storm had gone through when one of Dawull's rushers had turned up dead and everyone blamed first Rosto, then Beka and her dogs, and finally Lord Provost. A riot in the Court was not a good thing, nor was it easy to deal with. He'd finally gotten everything under control when Ulsa accused him of only making sure that Beka and her dogs weren't accused because he was attracted to her. That caused an uproar before Rosto told them that the Rouge came first, then whatever else. They believed him after he told them if it had been Beka or her Dog's they would be warned. Finally he'd had to walk through the rain, thunder, and lighting to get home.

"Rosto?" a soft voice sounded. He almost growled when he saw it was Beka, in her nightshift blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes looked worried, and he smiled slightly at her.

"Go back to bed Beka," he told her hushed, "It's storming out,"

"Your eyes are a in a storm. Something happened at the Rouge," she says it flatly and goes to take him to his room, "You're soaking wet!" she exclaims loudly but he covers her mouth with his hand.

"Yes I'm soaked. Like I said it's storming out. Yes my eyes are probably storming but they're lost in yours Beka," he whispers and she shudders and not because it's cold or his freezing body is pressed against her. His lips pressed against her forehead and he walked away. Rosto liked storms from that day on, no matter how bad it was because he knew who he could turn to.

**6. I Think You Should Just Tell Him.**

"You should just tell him," Kora tells Beka one morning before breakfast. She stares at her for a few moments before she nods slightly and stares at the ground. She doesn't want to have to ask for help but how is Beka going to tell Rosto that she's really considering a relationship? Kora sees it, then smiles, "Just tell him you finally understand he's not like that man was with your mother. He's not Beka, and I'm glad you finally figured it out because I can sympathies. I don't like child killers, or slavers. My sister was killed by one,"

"Thanks Kora. Sometimes I wonder why I deserve friends like you," and with that, Beka decides to do just what Kora suggested. Telling him couldn't be that hard could it?

**7. I think you should just tell her.**

"You should just tell her how you honestly feel," Eskern tells Rosto one day after breakfast. Rosto stares at him for a few moments before nodding. He will, but how? He can't just walk up to Beka and say I love you can he? Eskern notices this and laughs softly, "Yes Rosto you just have to walk up to her and tell her the honest truth. She's not just a bed warmer, you love her," he tells him.

"Thanks Eskern...I suppose I can. I think," Rosto frowns at him, "I don't think it's good that I doubt myself. I have to go settle this," he says firmly and walks away to do just that.

**8. Can I talk to you?**

Beka tossed a stone down an alley when Rosto approached her. She turned hearing footsteps, and smiled to herself. Just the person she needed to talk to. Rosto stood with her for a few moments before Beka knew it was now or never.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks firmly, attempting to bring strength into herself. She could chase down any rat and cage any murderer but how could she tell Rosto she was willing now?

"I need to talk to you first..." his voice drifts off and it's like a spring breeze to her ears. Smiling slightly she waves a hand to let him go first, "Beka...I love you. You're not another bed warmer, or just someone I'm attracted to. I really and truly care about you, love you, and all that. I...I think I probably have since I first got to know you,"

"Rosto...I...I wanted to tell you that I'm willing to try," she says it so quietly he can't really hear her but he does and he smiles knowing this was hard on both their parts.

**9. Finally**

"So. That's two silver nobles," Kora tells Tunstall, and he grimaces, "I knew that they would figure themselves about eventually," she grins boldly at Eskern who shrugs not getting involved. Whatever Kora does on her own time with the Dogs is her business even if she cheated with his help.

"Fine! Fine! I was pretty sure Beka wouldn't even go close enough for Rosto to tell her something like that," he says it flatly and hands her the coins and she smiles at him brilliant.

"Well you know what they say? Lovers always do get united, especially with wonderful friends," Kora laughs as he glares at her and Eskern holds back his own amusement.

"There is no saying like that and you cheated!" he accuses but Lady Sabine has appeared to Kora's relief and has taken him away to an alehouse for food. She spends the rest of the day relaxing because she knows very well that Tunstall will be on her like a hound for his money back. Unless of course she spends it.

**10. Goodwin.**

"Normally it would be Tunstall doing the threatening part, but seeing as I love it so much I'm warning you boy," Goodwin had Rosto backed against a wall, her eyes gleaming and Tunstall stood sheepishly to the side, "If you even dare break that girls heart I'll tear you to pieces and drag you around the Lower City until you cry for the Black God's Mercy or wish your own mother drowned you when you were born. If you double cross her, cheat on her, or any such thing well let's just say that your not going to like your own methods of killing so much. Now, be a good boy and go speak with her. She's down the hall,"

"Yes Guardswomen," he says it and hurries away. Tunstall grins at her, and shakes his head still laughing to himself.

"You scared him stupid. If his hair wasn't so pale he'd turned white," Tunstall laughed at her, and she glares at him but it's only half-heartedly. They both know that Rosto needed that talk.

"Well. I wanted to get the point across," Goodwin answered firmly. From that point on, Rosto held a slight fear of Guardswomen Goodwin more then anyone else in the city. He was the Rouge and she had threatened to kill him. There was a good reason for that fear.

**A/N this is my first try at Beka and Rosto so it's not that great. I'm going to do 50 themes, but this was just the first ten to see if people liked them. Sorry if they're not great, and I really do want to know what's wrong it with.**

**I do know that Number 9 isn't really with them in it so much as it's about them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews, because I never realized I was spelling Rogue wrong! Sorry for that. I apologize for all spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm going to make extra sure this time that it doesn't happen seeing as it often does to me for some reason. Yes I do realize that Number 6 is a bit confusing. I guess it wasn't to me because I was the one writing it. I apologize again!! Also I have a very bad habit that I'm attempting to cure of changing tense!!!! AGAIN I apologize. Anywho here are the next ten (excuse this long thing)**

**  
Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

**11. Waking Up.**

"ROSTO!" someone pounds on his door. Beka realizes it was a mistake to stay the ENTIRE night. Not what happened, but sleeping here. She should've realized that people would look for him and her in the morning. Groaning slightly, she hated the fact she was awake. Rosto laughed, sliding his arm around her bare shoulders and tugging her closer.

"WHAT!" he calls back, making his chest rumble and Beka tucked her head neatly between his shoulder and his neck. He smiles down at her, before waiting for a reply.

"HAVE YOU SEEN BEKA?" it's Kora. They both recognize the voice and trade glances before Beka stifles her own laughter and Rosto chuckles softly. His eyes dance, and Beka gives him a warning look. She'd rather not have anyone burst unceremoniously in. Especially because their both undressed, and if Kora's there then so is Eskern. Having her best friend come in while she's with her lover is not exactly the most pleasing circumstances.

"YES! SHE'S FINE!" he shouts back. He meets her eyes, and they both know they dislike the same thing. Waking up.

**12. On Duty.**

There was a bar fight. Beka, Goodwin, and Tunstall noticed a few other dogs that she couldn't see were already there trying to sort it out. She and her partners flew into the fight and she didn't even notice she was just doing things randomly. Her body was so used to it, like it was used to other things. Soon she was just handing out bruises and the fight wasn't far from over. Goodwin was nearby doing the same thing she was used to. It was a habit, Beka realized, as was thinking during fights. Her hand shot out to protect her face but it did little. A fist had connected and she didn't really notice it. It was more of a one second thing, that she saw it coming but then it

Rosto however, was in that fight. He paused for a moment when he saw Beka thrust into the battle. Charging in like a warhorse, her face completely emotionless her eyes icy. He was not exactly in the fight, he happened to be stopping by to speak with the bartender on idea's for his buildings designs when things got out of hand. Now, in the middle of attempting to help the dogs he could see they could handle these things on their own. Beka was beautiful to watch, concentrating on making sure no one got the upper hand, while her body did practice movements that must have been drilled into her a thousand times. It was times like these, that he wished she wasn't completely addicted to her duties. She would've maid a fine thief, and a fine bodyguard. Unfortunately she'd chosen her path, as he had chosen his and they were both on duty. Other things would come later. As was in her mind, Duty was first.

**13. Heaven vs. Hell**

Heaven was when he looked into her eyes. The beautiful icy blue pools that he lost himself in often. They would capture his own eyes, searching for something that he could never figure out. Then, whatever they were looking for they often found them and held him fully with that sweet serene look she had. She probably didn't even know that she wore it, because he wasn't sure that it was what others could see but it was there none the less.

Hell was when they were the icy pools of thousands of ghosts. Sharp pains, like a thousand daggers would be thrown into his body when she was angry with him. Her eyes always told him when she was mad, when she was sad, when she was happy, or excited. It was the hardest when she was angry, when she glared at him with such fierceness that it hurt his very soul. But then, they were her best feature along with being what made him fear filled. Heaven and hell.

**14. Breakfast...Lunch...Dinner.**

It started out as breakfast, everyone together. Eventually it became were they met at the same places to eat together at lunch. Sometimes they would be joined by Anikki or Kora but often times then not, they were together. Sooner then later it became dinner usually after she was on duty. That's when it became a religious activity. It came as easy as breathing, and it was one of the hints that Beka had telling her it was love but Rosto had always known that they were meant to be.

**15. Fear**

The first time she comes to him, shaking after duty he is terrified. Her eyes are the same icy blue they always are, but this time her tiredness and her horror clouds over the usual beauty. He holds her close to him, and she's soaked to the bone trembling. He has no choice but to lead her up the stairs and get her dry. After that is done with he pulls her close again, tucking her head underneath his chin and letting herself calm down.

"I was so scared," she mutters, "I couldn't find Tunstall or Goodwin. Let alone Eskern, or Lady Sabine. No one, just the rain and the rioters," her voice was weak and he knows now, that this is the first time she's experienced true fear, and the first time he has either. It's a new experience, but he knows that he won't forget the weaknesses they both have. Fear is something Rosto doesn't wish to taste again. It leaves a bitter taste.

**16. Trust**

"Do you trust me?" Rosto asks her, one afternoon as they sit in her rooms. The windows open, the suns shining outside and Beka wonders what brought this up. Because she already knows the answer she doesn't hesitate.

"Yes," she admits, "I know that everyone says I shouldn't but. I do," she shrugs at him then stares for a minute before continuing, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," He says smiling slightly, "For all your a Dog, I do trust you," she nods considering things. Yes, it's a good thing he trust hers otherwise she'd feel out of place trusting him. She turns to look at him, smiling widely.

"Good because even Rat's need look outs," she nods and he laughs.

"And even Dog's need back up," he points out before drawing her close to him. It's a good thing they trust each other, otherwise this wouldn't have worked out.

**17. Heat**

The heat that builds up in her, every time he even says her name is beyond anything she's ever imagined or felt. It doesn't explain why her face feels hot, and her hands sticky. It doesn't explain why whenever she meets his eyes, her stomach flips or whenever his palm even gently touches her arm and tingles there. All she knows is that it's like a wildfire spreading through her and nothing anyone says or does will change this for her, and she's glad of it. This type of heat is good for her.

**18. Pounce**

He can't help but wonder how the cat knows when to disappear. Once, he never even hinted to anyone that he was going to do anything with Beka and the cat vanished. They had in fact done some things but that was beside the point. He was smarter then he looked and when he mentioned it to Beka she laughed but not in a "your funny" way, but more in a "I know this you dolt" way. Then she tells him that since Pounce wasn't a normal cat, he should be glad because how would he feel if the cat watched them together. This makes him blush before he wonders how Pounce also appears at the worst times. Like when she asks him that.

**19. Alleyway**

She was walking home from duty when he grabbed her wrist and tugged her into an alleyway eyes glittering with warmth that hers reflected, she hoped. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and their lips met slightly, gently. She caressed his cheek and his hand was on the back of her neck, massaging gently.

"I don't know if I'll be home tonight," he whispered to her and she nodded against him. He smiled slightly when she sighed his scent in before murmuring against him. It sent shivers up his spine, and his eyes glazed over just slightly.

"We're in an alleyway," he hears and feels against his skin, even though he's wearing thick layers. Her eyes glitter with laughter when she tugs herself away from him.

"Yes I'm aware of that Beka. I actually am starting to love alleyways," he adds the last one making her blush. Last week she'd kissed him very forcefully in an alleyway. she grinned again before saying goodnight and hurrying away before they got distracted in a street way. When she got home she decided she liked alleyways too.

**20. Whisper **

He loved the way she whispered his name. It wasn't a lust filled whisper, a full throated one, or even a desire filled one. It was regular whisper that made his entire soul lift with pleasure. He tugged her close, and she always whispered. Never raising her voice. Meeting his eyes though, but always the quieted whisper always small soft spoken words. She saved these for when they were alone and together. And it was this that made him realize, that whispers were much better then full throated laughter, or loud desirous voices. Whispers were loud enough to show love, and quiet enough to prove it.

**A/N: I know they're not that wonderful. I liked a few of them and I had a LOT of ideas but then I forgot to write them down. Hopefully they will get better in the next ten. Hopefully. But yeah, I hope people like them and I'm pretty sure there's not many grammar or spelling mistakes but if there is, I'm sorry again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!! )  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything sniff sniff**

**21. Not Protection but Love**

He loved her. He didn't want to protect her, or dominate her, or control her. He wanted to hold her close, and stroke her hair. It was the same feeling he got every time she came in. Whenever he caught sight of her, on patrol or simply coming home after duty, those familiar and wonderful feelings flew through him. Whenever he heard a hint of her voice, her laughter or a bit of her scent those familiar warm feelings filled him. He wanted to just take her hand, just to feel skin to skin, or to play with her hair, and pat her cheek. To make her realize, she wasn't just a play thing. She was the real thing.

**22. Essence**

She always felt the essence of him wherever she went. The whisper of the sheets against his skin still rang in her ears, and his soft breath against her neck was still slightly felt. His voice, his scent, his entire soul had given an essence of himself to her, and she kept it with her wherever she went. When she so much as heard the word Rouge on someone's mouth her entire being was filled with desire, warmth, and to her delight and horror love. It was a two sided feeling for her. A Dog involved with the Rouge? It was unheard of, and yet there they were.

2**3. Cold**

His heart was icy when he was with the thieves. He was stone cold and a commanding presence. He often walked home in that manner, standing tall and proud with long sturdy strides, and his head held up high and he looked confident, he knew and strong. But he wasn't confident. He was strong, he'd admit it, but he wasn't confident. Who could be when the second they walked through the door of their lodging, their knees went week and their heart beat ten times faster. It was Beka's voice that made him feel cocky, and act prideful. It was Beka who made him strong. It was Beka who could get past his cold outside.

**24. Heat**

When they embraced it was only heat that flowed through their veins. There was no bitterness, or coldness, or hatred. There was only room for love, caring, compassion, heat, and desire.

**25. Pigeons**

It wasn't that he disliked the birds. Oh no, he thought they were interesting creatures with a lot of intelligence. But when in the mornings she got up to feed those god cursed birds, it was quite annoying. She cared so much for them, that when her small but warm body left his side, leaving cold air and when she walked about feeding them, he wished the birds would find someplace else to go. Pigeons where annoying after all.

**26. Stares**

When they walked together, on her day off and a day he chose as his day off on purpose, they got stared at. No one commented but people watched with interest, the dark blonde hair girl, wearing a grey dress walking with the tall, pale blonde hair Rouge. Everywhere they went, whispers followed and laughter, but Rosto chose to ignore theses stares. They were after all only that.

**27. Lord ****Gershom**

When the Lord Provost found out that his foster daughter was being courted by the King of Thieves, he wasn't quite sure what people would expect of him. Secretly, he was pleased that Beka found someone, but in the open to others he pretended to be slightly displeased. He never told his wife that he supported them because she would hate him forever. As it was, she was bitter about Beka being a Dog. So when he went down to the Lower City and saw Beka with a tall pale blonde man, he knew immediately that they were meant to be together. After all, what man could hug a girl covered in mud and slime?

**28. Siblings**

Will, Nilo, and Loraine immediately liked him. They accepted him without a doubt, and Beka was pleased. It was Diona who told Lady Teodorie, and it was Diona who yelled at Beka for it. It was Diona who Beka had to smack lightly across the cheek, and it was Diona who said she didn't want to be a Cooper anymore. When Lady Teodorie found out that her comments had made the Cooper siblings turn against each other, she felt no bit of guilt. She took Diona in immediately, and continued to teach her while Loraine, Will and Nilo were also taught but not as favored as their sister. After all they had accused their sister of being a doxie. (**A/N I wasn't sure if it was Doxie so excuse that if it's wrong!)**

**29. Moments**

The moments they weren't together was like a thousand daggers being stabbed into him. The moments after her watch, when she should be arriving hurt badly because she wasn't there, and she could be dead, or seriously injured. And the moment when she walked into the door, after her watches where like a thousand gods blessing him because her wide smile and dancing eyes made everything okay again.

**30. Crossing Paths**

The first time that their paths crossed as Dog and Rouge, Rosto was impressed how Beka handled the situation. Weighted dice, and a murder in his court and yet she never once consulted their relationship in interrogating them. Even Goodwin was impressed, by the harsh words Beka used and by the easy manner that she was in afterwards. No one asked her how she could do it, to ask her lover if he knew things about murders and when Goodwin finally did ask her reply was simple.

"Rosto's a murderer himself. He gambles, and cheats, and drinks and does all those things and steals. I just bring him in as that person, the thief side like I'm on my Dog side. Then afterwards, we go back to being Beka and Rosto. Its how we've dealt with it when I arrest people from underneath him. He'll ask me in his Thief self and my Dog self but afterwards he'll tell me wither or not he's truly angry. We deal better that way," Beka shrugs. Goodwin is completely confused and decides that Beka has made her relationship more complicated then it ever needed to be.

**I didn't really like Siblings or Crossing Paths very much. These are okay, but I couldn't really figure out what to write. I hope my next set are better!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**31. Cold**

When the first snow hit the Lower City of that year, Beka was freezing during watch. Even Pounce, wrapped around her neck did nothing to help her. She stumbled into her lodgings, and someone's arm steadied her. She looked up into Rosto's amused eyes and was about to say something harsh, but her teeth where chattering too much. It was apparent even to a blind man that she was freezing.

"Cold?" he asks she shoots him a glare.

**32. Ice**

The ice was the worst part in Beka's opinion. She constantly slid a little bit. Never fully falling but very close and then there was Rosto who just glided across it with such ease and grace a dancer would be jealous. Beka always felt cross when they went out together because he slid across the ice with practiced movements as she stumbled behind him attempting to stay upright. Their first argument was over ice.

**33. Cider**

When he kissed her she tasted of cider and that was all he ever needed to become hooked on the drink.

**34. Snow**

The snow was untouched and it was something Beka enjoyed the most.

Rosto hated it when the snow was untouched it made him feel alone and cold.

When they where the first ones to touch a little bit of snow, Beka held it dear in her heart and Rosto liked it better because this time he wasn't alone to look at it.

**35. Gifts**

She got him a new dagger, and he found a necklace that had a small stone that matched her eyes. She wore her necklace religiously and he carried the dagger on his belt showing it off. When asked about it, neither of them found an honest excuse on why they valued those little things more then anything else.

**36. Changes**

During all the festivals, and parties nothing ever changed for Beka. Not her feelings for Rosto, not her work, not her cat. But something had change. Her opinions, her views, and her feelings but to her happiness they had changed for the better not the worse.

During all the celebrations, nothing ever changed for Rosto. Not his feelings for Beka. Not his work, not even that constellation that rode around on her back while pretending to be a cat changed. But something had changed. His happiness became not from entertainment but from everything happening around him, his work became something he loved and enjoyed doing, and to his most cherished thing Beka admitted that she had feelings for him too. It was something he would always remember.

**37. Laughter**

Waking up on Midwinter morning to Beka's laughter made his life worth all the struggles.

**38. Family**

When Beka's brothers and Loraine came to visit on Midwinter, she was thrilled. But was what made it better, was their immediate acceptance of Rosto, Anikki, Kora, and Eskern. They asked no questions, made no comments and only told her that Diaona was spending midwinter with Lady Terodine and their other maids. Beka missed her sister dearly, but knew there was no point in telling them. They would only feel guilt for not dragging her, and then Diaona would complain to Lady Terodine about Beka. So she welcomed what family had come with wide arms.

**39. Warmth**

After trekking through the snow all day Rosto was glad to come back to Beka's arms and the warmth that they held for him.

**40. Morning**

Waking up to Tunstall and Goodwin grinning down at her the day after midwinter was not at all pleasing. Having comments made all day about her and Rosto didn't help her mood. What did help was that she found out the thieves made fun of Rosto all day too. He complained to her, and she complained to him and Anikki decided to complain to both of them that they ruined all the fun.

**A/N: For some reason I dislike the last one AGAIN. Oh well. I think some of these are better then the last set. I'm running out of ideas, but then they always do end up popping in random moments. These where supposed to be all about the holiday and FOR the holidays but I got sidetracked. Anyway, I hope these are better then last time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**41. Sight**

The very sight of her caused his heart to beat ten times faster then was healthy for him.

Just seeing him, strutting down the street as though he owned it all set a fire within her that she knew wasn't too good for her.

**42. Smell**

Whenever Beka woke up without him, just the tiniest scent of him on their pillows or on their blanket was enough to keep her going until she saw him next.

Whenever he smelled that particular scent, a bit of lily or maybe cinnamon his first thoughts where of Beka and it was enough to keep him going until he saw her next.

**43. Touch**

When she ran her fingers through his hair it was more then enough, more then any other touch could give him and that's when he knew he had fallen completely for her.

When he ran his one finger down her jawbone and her heart nearly stopped beating, Beka knew that no one else could touch her again because she was completely his and probably forever more.

**44. Sound**

The sound of his steady breathing was enough to lull her asleep even on the hardest days, or when she was nearly bursting with energy.

The sound of her unsteady breathing was enough to set him on edge, whether he was tired or active. It also reassured him, that only someone in love could feel that way about a hitch in someone's breath.

**45. Taste**

He became addicted to her, to her taste, to her feel, to everything about her. Whenever his lips met hers, gently or heatedly he could never get enough of that special thing about her. He knew from that moment onwards he needed her and only her.

His taste became permanent on her. She knew it, because everyday she could almost imagine she could taste him again and it was enough to keep her going until she could get back to him and really taste him not the shadow.

**46. Determined**

She was determined to lift a purse off him. It was her goal outside of her job. He was the King of Thieves, but would he handle being bested by her? The first few times she attempted he always caught her wrist and grinned shaking his head. That's what happened, every single time and eventually it became annoying. So taking the trick of Pounce, by being absolutely silent she plucked it gently off his belt and held it up triumphant and saw the surprise flash in eyes before it was replaced by amusement.

"I knew you where taking it, you can keep it," he smiles and she glares. Of course he wasn't bested, he'd lie...for now.

**47. Knives**

She knew where every single one of his knives went. The two one each leg, the two in his boots, the two around his wrists, the one that gets slide into his belt and the one he keeps underneath his pillow no matter what. He knew where she kept all of her own blades. Especially the one in her hair, of which had been a big mistake to grab her braid if the scar on his hand was anything to go by

**48. Routine**

It was routine by now to get up, get dressed, eat breakfast with everyone, and leave for their respected places. It was so normal for them that it became internal for them to wake up at dawn and not even realize it. Rosto began to like this routine because it was simple and required no thinking on his part. Also, he got see Beka a bit more then average because they didn't eat breakfast until an hour after dawn.

**49. Balance**

She balanced him and he knew it. Her steady gaze and determination kept him from falling over the edge. The way she made sure he got everything done before or after the Court was one thing that balanced him. Her icy eyes glaring into his dark ones until she won made sure he never became too arrogant, and her fierce streaks all balanced him out and that was one quality he valued above the others. Balance.

**50. Gaze**

Just watching her was fine enough for him. He liked to watch her, whenever she did anything because the sturdiness in her was admirable. No matter what situation she was in, she looked like she was level headed even if inside she was screaming in panic. When she was relaxing, he liked the way the sharpness in her eyes faded just a tiny bit, giving him a welcome. When she was just waking and her eyes had no harsh biting looks, was the best though. The happiness he found in them was perfect. She was perfect.

**And that's the ending. They are okay, I liked them but their defiantly not the best in the world /.**


End file.
